cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobogoobo/Archives/1
RE: Hai Check your inbox. :) — Pikachurin :Considering that the article contains several violations to the Manual of Style, and is now void since Warbuck has been kicked out of TDO, I agree that something should be done with it. We can request an admin to delete it, or we can move it to a new name and "archive" it. What do you think? — Pikachurin TDO Charter No, it should not. 'The' is simply an article, after all. The only reason it is capitalized in 'The Democratic Order' is because it is the first word. Compare The International or The German Empire. Both of these articles have the 'The' capitalized, however, when one is mentioning them or even linking to them in a sentence, it is not: Similarly, article titles regarding them, and thus TDO and any other alliance using 'The' as its first word, follow suit: Constitution of the International, History of the International, Constitution of the German Empire, and, now that I've noticed and moved it, History of the Democratic Order. Thank you very much for contacting me about this; I hope I've adequately explained it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Hey Why did u edit the ADI Gov't Page, it was fine as it was RE:Templates/Warbuck's HS Article Categories Well, there's different types of templates, and each type has a specific use. All of them usually involves advanced wikicode, though. What kind of template are you thinking about? I might be able to create one for you. — Pikachurin :You can create one just like any other page, just remember to add Category: before the category's name. For example, if I want to create a member category for the Evil Pikachus, I would create the category with the following name: Category:Member of Evil Pikachus. Any alliance that's actually an alliance can have one. — Pikachurin ::Well, MvP once said that an alliance is any in-game alliance that has two or more members. — Pikachurin :::As I recall, I took a lot of crap for that statement, too. Regardless, even a one-man alliance could have a category if it had enough pages related to it. In fact, pretty much anything can have it's own category if it has enough pages relating to it. Category:Großgermania has numerous subcategories containing pages related to my nation. Category:Karma War has pages relating to the Karma War. Just pretty much make a category where it's warranted. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Warbuck's HS Article I'm not really sure about the article either, so it might be better if you ask an admin's opinion about the article. — Pikachurin RE:Robster83 It's probably a matter of personal preference, or it depends on the content of the article. Some people have their ruler names as the article name even though their article is partially about their nation, and vice versa. — Pikachurin RE: Page deletion, charters Hey, sorry it took so long to respond. The page in question has already been cleaned up by Wikia Staff, looks like it was cross-wiki spam. As for charters... generally, you can format charters (adding headings, changing br-tagged lists to bulleted lists, br-tagged or bulleted ordered lists to numbered lists) as well as correct obvious spelling mistakes. Beyond that, I'd not go into editing them without proof that they've been actually changed by the alliance in question. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Personal text There is no way to do that. The wiki, by nature of what it is, is a public place. If it's not sensitive information - that is to say, it's just stuff that others don't need to see, as opposed to stuff they shouldn't see - you could always create a page such as User:Bobogoobo/notes. That way, you could store the notes there without it being immediately visible to anyone who sees your user page (though they always could find it if they cared enough to look). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Well, you can use tags to prevent stuff from showing up except when editing, you could always use that. As for the statsdate, it used to be used, but after someone updated the infobox, it stopped being used. I tried re-inserting it a while back and failed. I'm really unfamiliar with the syntax of that infobox, though. Pikachurin's done some work on it, he may be more able to help you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Answers Necromancy Nope. I do it all the time. :P — Pikachurin Nation infobox/text box I'll see what I can do with statsdate tomorrow. As for the text box that acts like an image, I don't really see what you mean. Are you talking about a separate infobox that can be added under Nation Infobox? — Pikachurin :MvP has re-added statisticsdate to , so that should solve the problem. — Pikachurin ::Only with your coding help :P Really, I do hate wikitables. <_< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Your comments First, regarding the nation infobox. I'm not sure why you say it's only displaying one such line, on my screen it is still displaying many (your nation infobox, for example, has 11 such lines. As for the avatar, he can be reached on IRC as BaltuswF (or possibly Baltus|wF) if you wish to contact him. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Ah, yeah, that's a mistake I made once, too :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Capitalization Generally, dates fall under their own section of Wikipedia's MoS (which we, of course, incorporate). Under such, the date would always be written with a number 10, either as "10 January 2010" or as "January 10, 2010". The only reason the date should be written out is if you are quoting something, such as their charter, in which case I personally would capitalize it, but that's entirely discretionary as far as I can tell. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Re: Thanks The userbox is made with this template. Come to think of it, I should probably write documentation for that. The box you mention is made with this code: |float=right|align=center|color=#960000}} First field is border, second is background, third is the picture, forth is text, float determines page position (left, right, center), align is how the text is aligned in the box, color is the color of the text. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 22:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC)' :I've edited the template with some more relevant documentation, take a look: Locke Talk • Alestor ' 22:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC)' :That appears correct to me and works when I test it. Where were you trying to use it? Locke Talk • Alestor ' 22:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC)' ::I've just been making coding changes to the template, try it again now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation 9:53, Décadi, 30 Nivôse CCXVIII :::Yes it works now, thank you. And now I see how bad mine looks, time to find different colors :P --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 22:56, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pagename When is added to a page, it displays the page's actual name, but without the namespace (a namespace is the prefix found on certain pages, such as User:, Talk:, et cetera). For example, using on this page would result in . I've been adding it to several user pages in order to categorize them correctly in Category:Users. If your user page was added to Category:Users without , it would be categorized under "U" since the page actually starts with "U". However, if was added, it would be categorized under "B". Pikachurin Talk • 01:57, 28 January 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. The code that categorizes the template to Category:Infoboxes was located in the template's documentation page. Pikachurin Talk • 23:43, 13 February 2010 (UTC) ::I've managed to get rid of it after editing and saving the template. As for Category:Categories, you can just uncategorize it since it's the root category and probably doesn't need to be categorized. Pikachurin Talk • 03:31, 14 February 2010 (UTC) RE: Question to Pika I'm answering this because I can. is simply incorrect HTML, and some old browsers will not handle it correctly. is the correct form of . is used in bulleted lists to keep the text of the next line indented with the bullet and not put back to the beginning of the line. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:74, Décadi, 10 Pluviôse CCXVIII CN:TE Alliance I think the TDO-affiliated alliance that was led by Cscyankees was called "ADULT", or something like that. Pikachurin Talk • 13:16, 31 January 2010 (UTC) Links You can make any external link plain-looking by placing it inside . Compare this and this. Generally, however, you should not do so, as there is a purpose to the arrow. People reading the Wiki assume all links are internal; the box is designed to indicate otherwise. Unless there is a defined purpose for removing it, please do not do so on non-User pages. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:42, Quartidi, 14 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Also, if you don't want to make your email address public, you can always link directly to . That hides your email address and guards you against viruses, as it's plaintext. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:58, Quartidi, 14 Pluviôse CCXVIII Categories I've fixed both those infinite loops. The problem is that the category was in itself. This causes the category to be listed as a subcategory of itself, over and over again ad infinitum. You can check that if you find the problem again. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:57, Quartidi, 14 Pluviôse CCXVIII Re: userpage Well, formatting your pages in columns is simple enough, simply use the following structure: As for your current time, I've set up a template which you can transclude on your page using . Hope this is helpful, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:85, Sextidi, 16 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Not specifically, but lists the top editors by contributions. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:09, Sextidi, 16 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Questions on RoK pages Well, both and add that category. As far as I know, there's no way to have bullet and center other than some manual solution like •. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 23:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC)' RE: Tax rate redirect Fixed. Pikachurin Talk • 21:49, 7 February 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature I was attempting to help Locke do this previously, and failed miserably. Because of the way the time template is set up, it cannot be properly substituted. Because of this, even when modified it cannot be used properly in signatures. To my knowledge there is as of this moment no way to do what you suggest. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:41, Nonidi, 19 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Oh, wow, I just noticed that Dynasty managed to do it. My custom time is achieved differently than with a standard function, and can be substituted. I suggest you ask Dynasty how he does his, because I have not a clue. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:51, Nonidi, 19 Pluviôse CCXVIII I used to input it manually there was no secret. I was actually looking for a solution to that problem today, with no luck. I was thinking that the best option would be to make a template for EST time and then insert it into your signature via preferences; however, I have no clue how to go about something like that. Sorry I could not provide the magic bullet to your problem. As you can see in my signature here, I decided to just make a template for my current signature and make do with UTC time. I think our best approach would be to ask Michael or Pika if it would be possible to make time templates that could be inserted into signature templates. Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 23:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well that sucks. :P There is an EST template, as Bobogoobo can show you, but it cannot be properly substituted, and transclusions in signatures aren't allowed by the wiki software (or by common sense, as they'd be targets for vandals). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:73, Nonidi, 19 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Resource templates It's pretty much always better to use them than not, MvP's done some of the work already, but at the same time it's not vital. It was basically done to make inserting the the pictures simple enough for anyone to do, with a couple nice tweaks (hover text, linking, etc.). Basically, it's a "do it if you want to boost your edit count" sort of thing. :P Locke Talk • Alestor ' 22:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC)' :It's Dynasty's. I took a look at it, but I couldn't figure out which tags went to what. <.< He's missing a closing span tag. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 22:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC)' ::I prefer images myself, but my general rule is that if they had text to leave it. Not that you can't convert it (it is better, really), but it saves headache when someone complains they wanted it in text. There's also people who thank you for doing something neat, but meh. *shrugs* Locke Talk • Alestor ' 18:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC)' Jack Shepard Hurr, thanks for that =P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:67, Décadi, 20 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: TOC There may be a way, but it's not necessarily going to be pretty. I've worked with that general premise on Karma War, but it has flaws. I'll run some tests and get back to you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:45, Duodi, 22 Pluviôse CCXVIII :You can remove it altogether by placing on a page, but there's no way to autocollapse it, no. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:28, Quintidi, 25 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Two changes #Done. #I know it's redundant, but there's also no purpose linking directly to the currency name, since all currency names just redirect automatically to Currency, so it's best just to leave it for now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:77, Duodi, 22 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Oh, I see. Yeah, I'll do that. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:80, Duodi, 22 Pluviôse CCXVIII Widgets There is no way to remove the latest changes widget, unfortunately. As to all you other questions, I really don't know, as I've never even looked at the widgets, let alone used them. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:59, Quartidi, 24 Pluviôse CCXVIII Category Done. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:65, Quintidi, 25 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Deletions Just add to them and they'll get cleared up eventually. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:95, Quintidi, 25 Pluviôse CCXVIII :FIrst, the template is *supposed* to mess up redirects so they are easy to get to. Secondly, do *not* delete Category:Members of \b\, as it is necessary for the smooth functioning of the wiki. Geneerally, ignoring pages related to /b/ is the best bet, they're jut all messed up. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:57, Sextidi, 26 Pluviôse CCXVIII :I know you can't delete it... that was badly worded. But yeah. :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:62, Sextidi, 26 Pluviôse CCXVIII Category time code (from Pika's page) Hey, If Pika lets you use the code, please use it on Category:Bobogoobo or your user page as opposed to on your nation page. It just helps keep everything in line with the sttyle guidelines that are applied to mainspace articles. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:51, Duodi, 2 Ventôse CCXVIII :Feel free to use it. As for your second question, I don't think it's possible to make use another time zone besides , but you should still ask MvP about it since he created the template. Pikachurin Talk • 15:52, 20 February 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, forgot to answer that. No, it's not currently possible, and probably won't ever be. MediaWiki software is designed with UTC in mind, and it doesn't like people tampering with that much. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:64, Duodi, 2 Ventôse CCXVIII Formation time "Not sure if formationtime is supposed to show up or I put it in wrong?" Nope, it's not supposed to show up. It simply facilitates a notice showing up when your nation has an anniversary. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:66, Duodi, 2 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Aqua Defense Initiative I have no idea, to be honest. :P You can change it back to "ADI" if you want to. Pikachurin Talk • 00:53, 22 February 2010 (UTC) RE: Probable Vandalism I'll look into the situation, thanks :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:79, Quintidi, 5 Ventôse CCXVIII Rank; KoL Yes, you are right regarding rank. The edit you listed used it incorrectly. As for KoL, I have looked into it. There's really not much I can do on this end; however, as nation trading is against the rules, I think the person/people involved have bigger things to worry about than the wiki page. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:86, Octidi, 8 Ventôse CCXVIII :Yeah... it's a difficult situation, to be sure, but in my opinion it is not vandalism. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:95, Octidi, 8 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Renaming Anyone, even you, can move a page using the "Move" button at the top of the page, next to "History", so I really don't think it's necessary. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:11, Décadi, 10 Ventôse CCXVIII :True, it does. Generally, though, that redirect doesn't need to be deleted - often, even when I move a page, I leave the redirect behind so that the authors can find their page again. If deleting it is, for some reason, necessary, just add a template to that page. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:20, Décadi, 10 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Infobox needed Done. Pikachurin Talk • 21:26, 28 February 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your catch on TSV! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:84, Primidi, 11 Ventôse CCXVIII RE Userpage I've added it in for the one column (images) because I wasn't sure if that's what you meant. If it isn't, just revert, and try to explain again. If it is... well, it seems to work :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:02, Duodi, 12 Ventôse CCXVIII :Done on the example :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:09, Duodi, 12 Ventôse CCXVIII ::Normally you would, however, being that it is a bulleted list, that can be ignored. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:17, Duodi, 12 Ventôse CCXVIII :::Fixed - it didn't like the equals signs, and was reading them to be variables like "title". Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:66, Duodi, 12 Ventôse CCXVIII